This invention relates to a utility vehicle, and more particularly, to a utility vehicle having an extended chassis for providing maximum passenger seating while still allowing the most comfortable and efficient passenger access to all seating in the vehicle.
The utility vehicle and its practicality has become well known. As a result the utility vehicle has become an accepted as well as popular mode of transportation. Utility vehicles are presently available to motorist in a variety of sizes and styles. Unfortunately, they have rather limited passenger carrying capacity when passenger access to the vehicle seating is most comfortable and efficient. This situation is most apparent in those vehicles that carry more than six people when it is desired to carry those extra passengers over six people. The vehicles available that carry more than six passengers don""t allow the most comfortable and easy access to all seating areas. In those situations when it is desirable to maintain maximum comfort and effective access to the vehicle seating separate vehicles may sometimes be preferable to accommodate the extra passengers. Of course this method of accommodating extra passengers and assuring comfortable access in and out of the vehicle is not always available and of course is not the most desirable and cost effective.
Accordingly a utility vehicle design which can accommodate more passengers than presently available in utility vehicles while providing improved side access to all seating areas of the vehicle is desirable.
Attempts have been made to provide vehicles that allow maximum multi-passenger seating capacity with convenient passenger access. One such vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,144. This vehicle is designed to accommodate maximum passenger capacity. However, this vehicle is provided with an entrance to the vehicle through a driver operated door and an entrance and access to a passenger compartment from one side of the chassis of the vehicle. This vehicle although it transports multiple passengers is more of a truck or van like vehicle thus only limited passenger access is available because seat access is available from only one side of the vehicle. Additionally it is not a utility vehicle. Accordingly what is desirable is a utility vehicle which has the capacity to transport a maximum predetermined number of passengers while still allowing passenger access to seating of the vehicle from each side of the vehicle.
A utility vehicle in accordance with the principles of this invention is provided with front and rear members and an extended chassis coupled between the front and rear members. Side members are coupled to each side of the chassis and an upper member is coupled to the side members a predetermined distance above the chassis. A motor compartment is located on a first predetermined portion of the chassis and a driver""s compartment is located on a second predetermined portion of the chassis behind the motor compartment. A first means for seating a driver and a plurality of passengers thereon is transversely mounted on the chassis in the drivers compartment. A first passenger compartment is located on a third predetermined portion of the chassis separate from and behind the driver""s compartment. A second means for seating a second plurality of passengers thereon is mounted on the chassis in the passenger compartment. A second passenger compartment is located on a fourth predetermined portion of the chassis separate from the first passenger compartment. A third means mounted on the chassis in the second passenger compartment is provided to seat a third plurality of passengers thereon and is aligned and spaced behind the second means. A storage compartment is positioned on the chassis on a fifth predetermined portion of the chassis behind the second passenger compartment. The storage compartment occupies a space on the chassis substantially equal to the space occupied by both the first and second passenger compartments together. The utility vehicle is also provided with a first access means for providing access to the driver""s compartment from each side of the chassis. A second access means is provided for allowing access to the first passenger compartment adjacent the second seating means from each side of the chassis. The third access means is provided for allowing access the second passenger compartment adjacent the third seating means from each side of the chassis. A fourth access means is provided which permits access to the storage compartment from the rear of the vehicle so that cargo can be put in and taken out of the vehicle as desired.